The One with No wings
by Nopeinator
Summary: When a Salamence wakes up to more than a nasty surprise, he takes his friends with him on a journey to earn his wings
1. Chapter 1

Just Keep Believing

Chapter 1: The Odd Revelation

It was a normal day in Ékop town. This town, which was unknown to humans, was inhabited completely by pokémon. Many believed it was only a legend, many believed it was the perfect city. But in reality the city was just like any other city, there were arguments and crime. But overall it was a happy place. Pokémon came and went, they greeted each other politely like most humans would. They brought resources and food like anyone. But enough about that, this story isn't about any old pokémon. But a special pokémon that thinks that sometimes being different can't all that bad... can it?

It was a day before Jason the Shelgon's birthday. And his parents were all over him. "Son, I-I can't believe it... You're 18 soon, you're going to evolve and get your wings. I'm so proud of you." Jason's dad sniffled. Jason only rolled his eyes. "Yeah dad, hold it together." He said. "Son, you only get to be a Shelgon once. When that shell peels off, you'll have magnificent wings... I remember when you were just a little egg an-." "DAD!" Jason shouted while covering his ears. "You don't have to be so gross! Besides, I don't really care about getting my wings. I'm fine with walking." Jason's dad raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Son, you always were a kidder. But seriously, every Salamence wants his or her wings." "Well not me... Actually I'm fine being a Shelgon, the shell gives me protection and I can eat alright too." Jason happily said. His dad then gave him a stern look. "Kid, you have to grow up someday, things can't always be the same." He said icily. Jason then turned to his mother. "Mom..." He said trembling. "I think dad is turning evil..." Jason's mother then bit Jason's dad on the body. "Oww! Okay, I won't do it again." Jason's dad pleaded. "Look honey, your dad is right in a way, you can't stay young forever. Only Gardevoir models get surgery to stay young." Jason's mom smiled sweetly. Jason's dad nodded. "Yeah and they are complete whores. Some of them are 68 and they still look 27. It's appalling." Jason sighed. "I don't really want wings. Why are you even arguing about this? I'm going to get my wings anyway. Jason's parents thought about that statement. "You're actually right, why did we start arguing about this?" Jason's dad asked. "Because I wasn't excited about getting my wings..." Jason replied. "Well honey, It's about time you get to bed." Jason's mom said. Jason nodded and went to bed. But in the middle of the night, while everyone was asleep, A bright light enveloped Jason. His shell peeled off, his skin turned blue, he grew spikes on the side of his mouth. But something peculiar happened. The evolution suddenly stopped. As if someone suddenly flicked off a light switch. But Jason didn't wake up to notice this.

The morning sun shined on Jason's face the next morning. As soon as he opened one eye his parents were awakened by the screech of "ARRGH THE SUN'S IN MY EYES!" Jason's dad excitedly rushed into Jason's room. "Happy birthday son! Jason's dad shouted. Jason stood up on his newly developed legs. When his father saw his evolved son. His jaw dropped. "S-son?" Jason's dad asked. Jason just looked at his father. "Uh dad... Are you okay?" He asked. Jason's dad rushed over to him and with a look of worry on his face, he started asking questions. "Did you have a nightmare while you were evolving?" He asked sternly. Jason looked at his body and smiled at his new form. "Oh cool!" He said. "I gotta show John this. See ya later dad!" Jason then ran out the door. Not even looking back at his dad who still wanted an answer. Jason's mom then entered the room. "Richard. Did you see Jason?" She asked. "Yeah... I don't know what happened... How can they be missing, He was completely fine at birth... No abnormalities." Jason's father muttered silently. Meanwhile Jason had already caught up to his friend in the park near the fountain, where he seemed to be chatting up a Porygon-Z. "Hey John! You evolved too?" He shouted. Jason's friend John the Metagross turned around to see Jason, While John's back was turned the Porygon-Z quickly flew away. "I evolved from a Metang yesterday. It was really cool." John proudly exclaimed. But then he saw Jason's whole body. "Uhh dude... Did you sleep weird while you were evolving or something? Because um... How do I say this? You're missing a few Salamence-y features..." John said worryingly. Jason just looked at John and said. "Nah... But my dad asked the same thing as well. Is there something wrong with me?" Jason asked, trembling in fear at what might have happened. "Um... Have a look for yourself." John said as he turned around. In the reflection of the Metagross' back, he could see his newly evolved form... But then he noticed something was missing. At the discovery of what it was. He turned pale. "My wings are missing!" Jason shouted. "Where are they, where are they?" He started to hyperventilate. But then John calmed him down. "Look just calm down... Let's go see nurse Chansey and we'll see what's wrong." Jason nodded and followed his friend to the hospital. Jason was feeling uneasy at the fact that everyone was staring at him. Someone even thought that he lost his wings in the war of the humans.

As soon as they got to the hospital the nurse gasped, then apologized. "I'm nurse Chansey, as you may have known. Now um... What's the problem?" She asked sweetly. Jason just slit his eyes at the nurse. "Oh right, your wings. Do you know how you lost them or anything?" The nurse said awkwardly. "I just evolved from a Shelgon yesterday, I have no idea what happened in my sleep. I didn't have any nightmares, actually I had a nice dream, you see me and this Gardevoir were-." Nurse Chansey cut him off by coughing loudly. "Sorry." Jason said sheepishly. John turned to his friend. "Gardevoirs are hot though." He stated. Jason nodded his head in agreement. Nurse Chansey then brought out a massive book called 'Problems with Evolution.' She flicked to the Salamence page and said "That's it" before asking. "Have you always wanted to fly ever since you were a Bagon Jason?" Jason tilted his head in thought before replying with a "Not really." Nurse Chansey than closed the book then said "There's your problem. You see every Salamence has a gene in their DNA that makes them want to learn how to fly. Ever since the beginning of your species Bagons would throw themselves off cliffs in vain attempts to fly. When a Bagon evolves into a Shelgon their genes start changing. But one gene mutates and causes them to grow wings out of their determination to fly. Since you're not all that keen on flying... Well your gene didn't mutate and it didn't sprout wings." Jason panicked and said. "But now I'm a freak, everyone stares at me as it is!" Chansey laughed before saying. "Actually, you're the first normal Salamence. Your cells didn't mutate, usually people who've seen mutations would call those mutations freaks of nature." John then said to his friend "Let's go home and have a little sit down..." And so Jason made his way home with his friend beside him...

**A/N: Poor Jason, will he ever get his wings...? Will Metagross ever chat up a Porygon-Z? And will I get my toaster fixed... Maybe not.**

**Metagross and Salamence are my two favourite Pokémon. So I wrote about them... That's all really um... See ya**

**FromTheUK**


	2. The Reunion

The One with No Wings

**A/N: Hi guys, after a long time away from fanfiction I'm finally back with a name change and a story title change. From now on I am smash619 instead of FromTheUK. Now let's continue from where we left off.**

As Jason and John started making the trek from the hospital to home, John glanced at the city, there were a few stores dedicated to furniture and clothes, then when he saw a brown billboard titled "The Drunken Ditto." He suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Jason!" The Metagross called out to his best buddy.

"What dude?" Jason responded in sadness,

"Remember the pub? Chris, Duncan and Steve said they'd meet us there when we evolved."

Salamence stared at the pub, due to the constant work that was done on it, it always looked as good as new. The brown borders surrounding it added a nice finish to the Victorian style windows and the double doors.

"Um, John." The wingless Salamence mumbled to his steel friend, "How are they going to react when they see that I have no wings, they are going to freak."

John turned to his buddy, who almost looked like he wanted to cry.

"Jesus Christ, don't you dare go all mushy on me!" Metagross said sternly. "Look, they are our friends, now, unless I'm mistaken, friends look out for each other and accept each other as who they are."

Jason lightened up a bit and looked at his best buddy, he was always optimistic, that's why he was his best friend in the first place. As the Salamence gave a small nod of approval, they both went into the pub.

The interior was as amazing as the exterior, with polished tables and an outstanding carpet; nothing could surely top this off.

"There they are!" John shouted as he lifted one of his iron legs to point to his friends as they were chatting over a few pints.

"Dude, no need to shout, I'm right here." Jason said in a lower tone. The duo made their way over to their friends, a Gengar, a Blazikin and a Shuckle.

The Gengar noticed them approaching and smiled. He nudged his other two friends.

"Hey guys, look at those two. They look awesome." Jason and John took their seats and the group was now complete with Blazikin deciding to break the ice.

"Wow! Jason, John. You guys look truly amazing!"

Jason sucked his cheeks in while John responded.

"Thanks Duncan! You too. How are you anyways?"

"Oh I'm fine thanks, We just evolved yesterday. It was cool and all, I-"

The Blaziken, now identified as Duncan was cut off by the coughing of the Gengar.

"Come on." He said, "Show some love for the Chrismeister!"

The Shuckle, Steve, just facepalmed.

Jason chimed in, "Don't worry Chris, you look cool as well." He chuckled, "And I assume Steve is silent as always." Steve nodded while Gengar cut in again,

"We were just talking about what jobs we were going to get."

Duncan laughed, "I want to get a job at the park, be a gardener." He said.

Chris smiled, "That's odd, I always thought you wanted to work at KFC." He chuckled while taking a sip of his beer.

"Why am I taking this from a ghost with no wang?" The Fire-type retaliated.

Steve had a silent laugh while the Gengar blushed furiously

"Hey! You know how sensitive I am about that! I'm a ghost, I am the reincarnated form of a dead guy, and even that has its own advantages." And as Chris said this, he extended his shadow under a door, when the group looked at the sign of the door, they giggled like the schoolboys they once were. Gengar had shadow sneaked his way into the ladies toilets. A shout of "Pervert!" and a Milotic slithering out the bathroom made Chris return to his seat.

"Wow... Just... Wow." Jason said in shock as Chris materialized in his seat.

The Gengar looked at Duncan with a huge smile of accomplishment on his face.

John turned to his best buddy, "See, they are so wrapped up in their rivalry that they don't even notice." He whispered. This made Jason smile.

"Actually, we do know." Blaziken said as he downed some of his beer. "Word spreads really fast; you're like, a celebrity now. Don't you read the newspapers?"

"I'm 18, not 54." Jason snorted in response.

Chris chirped in, "Don't worry, I'm sure the gods are figuring out how to fix this."

**Meanwhile, In the heavens...**

Giratina had enough; he rushed to the throne room in the heavens,

"Father, we have a situation!" Giratina said to a centaur like Pokémon.

The Arceus looked at his son through emerald green eyes. "Well, what is it?"

"Palkia keeps playing with the TV remote and I'm trying to read the magazine and he won't listen to me!" Giratina sulked. Arceus just rolled his eyes,

"Palkia, quieten down back there! Giratina doesn't like it."

Giratina beamed at his father, "Thanks Daddy!" As he rushed off back to the living room.

Arceus sighed, "What am I going to do with these kids?"

**Back on Earth...**

"So, Duncan, are you impressed by my epic skills?" Chris chuckled.

"Yeah." Duncan replied as he swirled his beer, "Not bad for a guy with no penis."

"Oh shut up!" Chris said as he finished off the rest of his beer.

**A/N: Wow, that kinda took a lot outta me. Well, do me a favour and please review, I wanna know if I'm getting a bit rusty at this, It has been quite a while.**

**Laters,**

**Smash619**


End file.
